The Start Of Something New
by MJPotter12
Summary: How can a Slytherin and a Gryffindor form a friendship, despite the house rivalries and a war going on around them? After a Quidditch accident almost kills a first year Slytherin, Harry's view of Slytherins begins to change. So does the view of a certain potions professor who has spent the last six years tormenting him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, famous and over the age of twenty. I am neither of those things._

**It Started With A Bludger**

The deafening cheers of students and teachers alike could be heard even from the skies above. The Gryffindor chaser had just scored once again, adding another ten points to the team's total.

"And it looks like Ginny Weasley has just scored another goal for Gryffindor, bringing the team a total of sixty points!" the commentator, Seamus Finnigan announced proudly, voice only just loud enough to be heard over the cheers of the Gryffindor's in the stands, merged in with the boo's of the Slytherin's.

Harry Potter circled the skies as he searched for the snitch, not even halting the cheer with his housemates. One slip up could mean the loss of the game and the cup.

He could see Draco Malfoy at the other side of the pitch, slightly lower down than he was as the blonde also searched for the golden snitch.

A shimmer of gold at the corner of his eye brought Harry's attention to the snitch, hovering just above Malfoy's head.

It didn't look like the Slytherin had spotted it yet, though Harry knew that if he moved towards it, Malfoy would catch on instantly.

He bit his lip in thought before grinning broadly.

Tipping the front of his broom down, he began his rapid descent down towards the ground, hand outstretched as if he were reaching for the snitch.

"It looks like Potter's spotted the snitch!" Seamus cried, bringing Malfoy's attention to the raven haired Gryffindor.

Though he couldn't see it, Draco shot of on his broom and away from the snitch, still hovering just inches away from him.

Once Draco was far away enough from the snitch, Harry brought his broom back up and shot in the direction of the snitch.

"It was a bluff!" Seamus gasped. "The snitch is on the other side of the pitch. Potter's almost got it!"

Harry was now just inches away from the snitch. He reached his hand forward, pushing his broom to its limits and… "POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Seamus cheered excitedly, along with the Gryffndor's in the stands.

Harry held the snitch up in the air, panting after the tiring pursuit, though with a lopsided grin on his face.

Just them, screams from the Hufflepuff side of the stands alerted everyone else to what was going on at the other side of the pitch.

A couple of first years had thought it would be a good idea to use the school brooms to get a closer look at the game.

A stray bludger had slammed into a young Slytherin boy, knocking him off his broom and sending him spiraling towards the ground.

Harry didn't even blink as he dropped the snitch he had been waving above his head and sped towards the boy, knowing that a fall from such a height could prove fatal.

He ignored his watery eyes as the wind blew harshly against them as he pushed his broom to go faster.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he repeated under his breath.

The boy was falling just a little slower now, thanks to one of the teachers, most likely Snape or Dumbledore, though the impact was still likely to be deadly.

The stands were completely quiet, everyone holding their breath as they watched Gryffindor's "golden boy" race to save a Slytherin.

The boy was just in front of him now.

Harry turned his broom to the side, parking it just beside the boy.

He lifted his arms out to the side, just in time for the slytherin to fall into them.

The boy was unconscious. From shock or from the bludger's impact, Harry didn't know. He set the younger boy on the broom in front of him so that he lay against Harry's chest.

He then lowered them both slowly towards the ground and to where the teachers were waiting for them.

As soon as they were close enough, Professor Snape lifted the Slytherin from the broom, setting him down on the ground just in time for Madam Pomfrey to come bustling through the door, followed by two Slytherin girls.

Whilst the Matron fussed over the boy, Harry hopped off his broom and turned to his friends as they rushed over.

"Great catch mate!" Ron huffed, slightly out of breath from the run.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck as soon as he was within reach.

"It's a good thing Professor Snape used the Arresto Momentum charm when he did otherwise you may not have gotten to him on time" she told him once she'd pulled away.

'So it was Snape' Harry idly thought before he replied. "I'm just glad he was a first year and not an older student otherwise he'd've been too heavy for me to catch."

Both of his friends nodded their agreement before turning back to where the, still unconscious, Slytherin was now being levitated onto a stretcher.

A bandage was wrapped around his head and a brace around his neck.

"Will he be alright sir?" Harry asked as he walked to stand beside the headmaster.

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry before answering, "Young Mr. Anderson has sustained some serious injuries, though it is thanks to you that he is still with us."

Harry didn't bother replying, knowing that Dumbledore wasn't expecting him to. The two of them, as well as the rest of the school, watched as the young Slytherin was taken away, multiple older students in the same house following closely behind their head of house.

* * *

Only an hour later, a certain dark haired professor sat in his dungeon quarters, bottle of firewhiskey in hand as he poured himself a second glass.

As much as he didn't want to believe it, James Potter would've never done what Harry had done to save a Slytherin. The elder Potter had been much too arrogant.

For the first time in six years, Severus Snape was beginning to see that maybe, just maybe, a little part of Lily Evans lived on in her son.

"Ten points to Gryffindor" he whispered as he brought the glass to his lips.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. Please review if you liked it. The next chapter should be up shortly and will hopefully be longer than this one. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, famous and over the age of twenty. I am neither of those things._

**A new perspective**

It had been a day since the whole quidditch fiasco and most of the school had forgotten all about it by morning.

Harry hadn't.

He couldn't get the image of the bludger slamming into the tiny eleven year old, launching him off of his broom.

The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins.

He didn't sleep well that night.

'What if i had missed?' 'What if I had been too late?' he kept asking himself. He knew he was being silly, worrying about something that had already happened, but he couldn't help it.

He sat in the great hall for breakfast that day, though he barely touched his eggs and bacon.

Sipping his pumpkin juice while staring into space, however, was bound to worry his friends he thought. And he was right..

"Harry?" he heard Hermione call to him from across the table. He snapped his head up startled, almost spilling his juice as he flinched.

"Are you alright? You've been staring at the wall for a while now" She asked him, putting her fork down on her empty plate.

Harry bit his lip, looking back down at his plate.

"I-it's nothing Hermione, I'm just thinking that's all" he assured her.

Ron spoke up next after swallowing a mouthful of eggs, "Are you sure? You've barely eaten anything mate.

Harry shrugged, picking up his fork and scooping up some eggs, in an attempt to put his friends at ease.

One glance at the Slytherin table however, changed his mind.

"I'm not very hungry at the moment," he said, putting down his fork as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called to him as he stood and began making his way towards the doors.

"Going for a walk" he called to her over his shoulder. "I'll see you in defence."

As Harry pushed the door open and disappeared behind it, his friends both shrugged at each other, neither sure about what could have been troubling their friend.

The owner of the obsidian eyes that watched from the head table narrowed in confusion.

What was wrong with Harry Potter?

* * *

Harry walked briskly through the halls, ignoring the people he passed as they tried to ask how he was and where he was going.

At that point, he didn't exactly know himself, though it was clear to him where his feet had been leading him.

He stood just outside of the hospital wing, just staring at the brown oak doors as he debated going inside or not.

'_I just want to check up on him, that's all_' he told himself.

'_He's a Slytherin!' _ his mind yelled at him.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of all negative thoughts, though the image of that bludger slamming into the boy…

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Darkness. He was surrounded by darkness.

He'd never liked the dark. From a young age, he'd asked his mother for a nightlight, though his father had deemed him, 'too old' for one once he reached the age of seven.

'_Am I dead?' _he thought, remembering the screams as the bludger was headed for him, though he remembered nothing after that.

His main concern at the moment, was finding a light source of some sort before he had a panic attack.

He tried lifting his arm...then his leg... and then his head.

White, hot pain shot down his spine, leaving him breathless for a minute at least.

He took another shuddering breath before trying once more to move his arms and legs, careful not to jostle his head too much in fear of bringing the searing pain back.

It was no use. He couldn't move. He blinked back his tears as he wondered how long he'd be stuck like this before someone came to save him.

Months?...Years!?

'_I can't wait that long! What if I starve, what if I-'_

He halted his internal panic as he heard the distant sound of a door creaking open.

'_Someone's here. They could help me!' _he thought, relaxing just a little.

He would've flinched when he felt the cool hand on his forehead had he been able to.

He longed to ask this mystery person what their name is, or if they could turn on the lights, but all he could do was release a slight moan through his dry, parted lips.

The hand on his head immediately withdrew, as if they had been startled by the sudden noise.

'_No wait! Don't leave!' _he wanted to cry out, but he couldn't!

His silent pleas went unheard however, as the mystery person opened the doors once more and left the room entirely, leaving the young Slytherin in the dark.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I know I said that it was going to be longer but I wanted to get one out before I have to go back to school and I didn't want to rush it. The next chapter will definitely be longer I promise and it should be out soon. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, famous and over the age of twenty. I am neither of those things._

**Saviour**

His vision was hazy at first, but after Madam Pomfry had turned off the lights, it became clearer. He lay upon the infirmary bed closest to the door, white blankets tucked tightly around his body.

With immense difficulty, he lifted his neck ever so slightly. The strain however proved too much for him to handle and he was forced to let his head fall back onto the pillow.

He was almost a hundred percent sure his neck was broken.

He'd broken his arm once when he was six and had fallen out of a tree. It had not been a very good experience.

Then he began to wonder whether it was possible for someone to break their necks, yet still live to tell the tale.

'Guess I'm the-boy-who-lived' he joked to himself before trying once more to lift himself up and off of the bed.

No sooner had he gotten his right leg on the ground however, a very irate matron came bustling through the door.

"And just what do you think you are doing ?" was the first thing she said upon entering the room.

Dexter Anderson gulped, "I-I was just wondering if I would be able to head back to my common room" he dared to reply.

The nurse made a sound at the back of her throat before marching over to the boy's bedside.

"Back to his common room he says,'' she muttered under her breath as she helped Dexter back into the bed. Dexter was fairly sure that she had been talking to herself, so he didn't bother coming up with a reply.

"I will not have you leaving here in your condition Mr. Anderson. You'll be in here a lot longer if you insist on getting out of bed" she said aloud, tucking him in once again.

Dexter sighed softly as he laid his head upon the pillow again. "Is my neck broken?" he asked once he was comfortable.

Madame Pomfrey huffed out a laugh, "No, your neck is very much intact, thanks to Harry Potter. He saved your life you know" she informed him as she poured a glass of water and handed it to him.

Dexter took a sip and thought about what she said, Harry Potter had saved his life? He knew that someone had caught him, but Harry Potter?

The older Slytherins were always talking about how much Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends _hated _Slytherins and thought that they were all dark wizards in league with Lord Voldemort.

'But why would he save my life if he hated Slytherins so much?' he wondered. He finished off his glass of water and handed it back to the matron, who placed it on the table by his bedside.

"Why would Harry Potter save _me?_ I am a Slytherin after all" he asked Madame Pomfrey, who sighed and pursed her lips. "The name of a house doesn't define the person. Mr Potter knows that" he answered. "Now, enough chatter. Back to bed with you young man" she ordered, though she had a soft smile on her face.

Dexter smiled back at her before snuggling into his blankets, trying not to aggravate his neck. "I guess the first thing i'm doing when I get out of here is thanking Harry Potter then" he decided as he closed his eyes.

He missed the way Poppy's smile widened happily before she left the room.

* * *

**No Harry or Snape in this Chapter, but don't worry! They'll both be in the next chapter and we'll see the way Snape treats Harry in the first potions class after the accident. **

**Feel free to leave a review on what you want to see in this story and I'll try to add it in if I can. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! 93 followers!? I'm so happy!**

**I would especially like to thank;**

**Kittyhell, abhayakara, booklover 0711, Harryhollic2018, Guest, Zeugma412, delia cerrano, ellarandre, maggie1618, LLYYQQ, Cha0ticM3ss and DS2010 for the reviews, they really help. :-)**

**If anyone has any suggestions or questions they would like to ask, make sure to let me know!**

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, famous and over the age of twenty. I am neither of those things._

** Contradicting Thoughts**

Harry had no idea how the Slytherins could stand living in the dungeons. The dark and dreary halls, illuminated only by the flickering of candles. The ground was damp and somewhat slippery, walls blank and menacing. It was hardly the place for a pomptus, stuck up pureblood.

He tuned out Ron and Hermione's conversation, for once, just wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

No matter what came to mind, the subject of the first year, Dexter always came back to the forefront of his mind.

Why was he so worried about him? He _was _a Slytherin.

A pang of guilt hit him at the thought. The boy was only eleven and was already being judged just because of the colour of his robes.

'What would Sirius think?' the traitorous voice at the back of his mind asked.

What _would _Sirius think?

His godfather had always been so against Slytherins, his entire family had been in Slytherin, Snape had been in Slytherin, Voldemort had been in Slytherin! So why would anyone put into Slytherin come out good?

"I was almost in Slytherin" Harry whispered to himself, not knowing that he's spoken out loud until he felt a nudge against his arm, "What did you say Harry?" Hermione was asking him. Harry blinked, "Nothing, don't worry about it" Harry waved her off, though it did nothing to wipe the look of concern off of Hermione's face.

"Are you sure mate? You zoned out for a while" Ron asked, obviously as concerned as Hermione.

"I was just thinking guys, i'm fine, honest" Harry explained, voice rasing just a little to get the point across.

"If you say so" Ron mumbled, though Hermione wasn't so easy to fool.

"It's that first year isn't it?" she guessed. Harry sighed, why'd Hermione have to be so perceptive?

"Yeah" Harry replied, albeit reluctantly. "I went to see him the other day when he was asleep, I just can't get it out of my mind!"

"You can't expect to save him from a fifty foot drop and then forget all about it in a day! Of course you're worried about him, so am I" Hermione said with an eye roll.

"So, you guys aren't upset or anything? I mean, because he's in Slytherin?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Harry, you idiot! Why would we be upset? He's only eleven! Besides, his family's on the light side" Ron exclaimed.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He should've known his friends wouldn't be so cruel as to judge the boy just because he was in Slytherin.

"How do you know what side his family is on?" Hermione asked skeptically. Normally, it was _her _who know everything about everything, not Ron. The redhead surprised both her and Harry with his reply, "Well, after the quidditch accident, I asked a first year Gryffindor what his name was, they said it was Dexter Anderson" when the other two nodded at him to continue, he did, "I might've looked up his family name in one of your books Mione, he's a pureblood, but not one of the old families."

Hermione gaped at him, "You read a book, _willingly?!_ She exclaimed in disbelief, stopping suddenly.

Harry and Ron both walked a few more paces forward before stopping and turning, "Hey, I read sometimes! Right Harry?" Ron said in his own defence.

"Quidditch magazines don't count Ron" Harry chuckled. Ron shot him a look of mock betrayal.

"Fine, gang up on me will you, see if I give you any of my chocolate frogs after dinner" Ron joked, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and laughed.

"You've probably finished them all anyway" Hermione said, resuming the long walk to the potions classroom.

Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "you may be right about that one," he admitted.

Harry snorted, "when is she ever wrong?"

"Good point" Ron replied, huffing out a laugh, looking over at Hermione, who had a ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk in his classroom. The darkness never bothered him anymore, not after years and years of being surrounded by it. Darkness was his solitude, his comfort, his _home._ Everything about him was dark, ever since _that _day, there had never been a reason for him to like the light.

Light reminded him of the sun, the sun reminded him of spring, spring reminded him of flowers reminded him of her.

_Lily._

_She _had been his light, _she _had been his comfort, _wherever _ she was, was home. But now she was gone, and she had been replaced by darkness.

He took a breath, trying to get his emotions under control before his next class arrived. The class with Lily's son in it.

_Merlin _he needed a drink

Severus didn't think he would be able to glance in the boy's direction, nevermind demeaning him with scathing remarks as he had done for years.

After the selfless act Harry had shown as he saved Dexter Anderson from that deadly fall, Severus knew he'd never be able to look at him the same way, especially not after the 'enlightening' conversation he'd had with Dexter just a day earlier.

**One Day Earlier…**

_Severus had no more classes that day and decided to check on Dexter Anderson. _

_After a short floo call with Madame Pomfrey, letting him know that Dexter was awake, he made his way up to the hospital wing._

_His older Slytherins and the other first years had been asking for an update of Dexter's condition, and now was as good a time as any to find out._

_The walk up to the hospital wing from the dungeons was long, though it gave him some time to think._

_But what was there to think about? Harry had saved Dexter's life. That was it, right?_

_No, that was far from all he had to think about. He knew that Dexter was now in Mr Potter's debt, a life debt, one of the strongest, most binding debts there was._

_One part of him wanted to believe that Harry wouldn't force the first year into anything he didn't want to do, but the realistic side of his mind knew that a Gryffindor wouldn't waste the opportunity to make a fool of a Slytherin, no matter his age._

_He pushed open the door to the hospital wing, immediately spotting Dexter on one of the beds closer to the door._

"_Professor!" Dexter exclaimed, attempting to sit up, though grimacing as he lifted his neck a little too fast._

_Severus placed a hand on the boy's chest, gently pushing him back down into a lying position before taking a seat on a chair by the bed, crossing one leg over the other._

"_How are you feeling Mr Anderson?" he asked the boy in a gentle voice he reserved only for his youngest snakes._

"_I'm doing a lot better sir! Do you think I could leave soon?" Dexter asked hopefully._

_Severus leaned back against the chair. "What did Madame Pomfrey say when you asked her?" _

_Dexter's hopeful expression fell, "that I can't get out of bed. But that was yesterday and i'm feeling a lot better now sir, I promise!" Dexter hurriedly added, practically begging at this point._

"_I thought as much," Severus said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips._

"_I was thinking that maybe you could…" Dexter trailed off, looking around the room to avoid eye contact with his head of house._

_Severus rested his chin upon the back of his hands, elbows balanced on his knees._

"_Get you out earlier?" he finished for the boy, who nodded._

"_And risk Madam Pomfrey's wrath? I think not" Severus said with a minute shake of his head, as if baffled that the boy would even suggest such a thing. _

_Dexter visibly deflated, "But, I'm missing so many flying classes sir!" Dexter complained, though when Severus raised a brow in his direction, he hastily corrected himself, "and potions classes. Sir."_

_Severus 'hmmm'ed' not believing his for a second. _

"_I think you've done enough flying to last you a century" he said to the boy, who had the decency to look sheepish._

"_That was a very, Gryffindorian move, I hope you realise" Severus said, seriously._

_Dexter bit his bottom lip as he played with a loose thread on the quilt._

"_I know. I'm sorry sir" Dexter apologised in a whisper._

_Severus leaned forward and used his thumb to gently extract Dexter's lip from his teeth before he drew blood._

"_What I would like to know, is why you thought it'd be a good idea to watch an active quidditch match from fifty feet in the air" Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the boy's excuse._

"_It's just, well, my friends were doing it, so I thought it'd be ok" Dexter answered, knowing that no matter what he said wouldn't be a good enough excuse._

_He was right._

"_So the fact that your friends were putting their lives at risk gives you a reason to do the same? You do know that you almost died?"_

_Dexter nodded, "Madame Pomfrey said Harry Potter caught me before I hit the ground, did he really save my life?"_

_Severus paused as he thought about how to reply. "Yes, it is true that Mr Potter saved you from becoming one with the quidditch pitch," he replied._

"_But one of the sixth year boys said that Harry Potter hates all Slytherins, why didn't he let me fall?" Dexter asked, he knew that he had asked Madame Pomfrey the same question before, but hearing a reply from his head of house would be a lot more comforting._

"_A hero's complex" Severus easily replied, though he didn't know the answer himself._

_Dexter nodded before playing with his fingers, nervously._

"_What is it?" Severus asked, knowing that the boy had a question._

_Taking a deep breath, Dexter asked his question, "should I say thank you, y'know because he saved my life and all, or should I not say anything because Prefect Malfoy told us not to talk to Gryffindors but it'd be rude not to say anything and- -"_

"_Yes, you should show him some form of thanks, even if he is a Gryffindor" Severus told him after cutting off the boy's rambling._

_Dexter nodded, though stopped as the action hurt his neck. _

"_I will allow you to rest. I'm sure you will be released soon" Severus said, standing from his seated position._

_Dexter sighed and nodded, it had been nice having someone other that the matron to talk to._

"_Will you come back soon?" Dexter asked, hopefully._

_Severus concealed the shock he felt. Someone other than Dumbledore willing to spend time with him? The bat of the dungeons and everyone's most hated professor?_

"_I will be back tomorrow at lunch" he replied, not missing a beat._

"_Thank you sir" Dexter said through a yawn._

_Severus gave him a nod of acknowledgement before leaving the room._

* * *

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of chattering behind the door. He stood, putting on his emotionless mask as he swept over to the door and opened it, allowing the class of students to file in.

He gave his opening speech and set them on some textbook, theory work instead of creating a potion after almost the entire class had failed in the last lesson.

As usual, he glided around the classroom, prasing Slytherin and ridiculing Gryffindor.

Then he came to Mr Potter's table. The boy was sitting with his friends at the back of the classroom, as per usual, taking notes from the board and from the textbook in front of him.

Severus opened his mouth to insult the Potter boy as he normally did but something stopped him and he closed his mouth with an audible click.

Severus swept away from Harry without so much as a word.

As he turned however, he realised that the thing that had stopped him had been those startling green eyes of emerald. Eyes that had once belonged to someone he treasured,

_Lily._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thank you to Cha0ticM3ss for such a long review. It really made my day! :-)**

**Thanks also to; Kittyhell, Jopru, Zeugma412 and DS2010 for their reviews.**

**I now have 111 follows and as a celebration for over one hundred follows, this chapter will be longer than the rest.**

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, famous and over the age of twenty. I am neither of those things._

**Heartfelt**

It was two days later that Dexter was finally released from the hospital wing and for some reason, he was quite, hesitant to leave. Leaving meant that he'd have to find some way of thanking his saviour without alerting the other Slytherins that he'd willingly spoke with a Gryffindor, not to mention the one Gryffindor that was at the top of Prefect Malfoy's most hated list.

He pulled his school robes back on, happy to be rid of the scratchy hospital gown Madam Pomfrey had made him wear.

His neck was still a little stiff and his back was sore, but he was deemed well enough to go back to classes with the reminder, or threat from Madame Pomfrey to come back after dinner.

Now, how was he going to go about thanking the Gryffindor without completely embarrassing himself?

'Hey Harry-' no, they didn't even know each other, they weren't on a first name basis yet. 'Hi Potter' Merlin, he sounded like Malfoy! Perhaps he should go for the chilled out approach. 'Hey, thanks for saving my life' but what would he say after that?

Dexter groaned, burying his head in his hands and sitting down on the bed he had occupied since the incident.

He knew he was thinking way too much about what to say, but he couldn't help it! Harry Potter was one of the most famous Gryffindor that had ever walked the halls of Hogwarts, making a fool of himself in front of the Gryffindor was like doing the hokey pokey in front of Merlin!

What if he got laughed at?

Dexter had his fair share of embarrassing moments from before he had even started Hogwarts. One time, when he was seven, he had been playing catch with his uncle and had slipped and fell into the pond outside of their house and of course, his mother and father had chosen that moment to come outside and had snapped a picture of him, soaked to the bone in pond slime and a lilly pad.

Then there was the time that his mother's friends had been coming over for the evening and he was expected to dress nicely. He had put on a button down white, collared shirt and some black pants.

The pants were a size too big as his mother had expected him to his a growth spurt between then and the time she had brought them.

At nine years old, he didn't want to ask his mother for help. He could tighten them on his own. Right.

Skip to an hour later, Dexter had come running downstairs, a belt fastened around his waist and of course, the second he stepped into the dining room, the belt came loose and his pants had fallen down. Right in front of his mother, father and the guests.

Dexter blushed scarlet at the memory. He'd always been a victim of bad luck. Perhaps a curse had been put on him as a baby and that's why his luck was always so bad.

Wishful thinking. With a curse, there was always a counter curse.

Where was the Liquid luck potion when he needed it?

Dexter was naturally awkward, his family and his friends were always telling him that. He was going to make a fool of himself, he just knew it!

"I can't back out now." he said to himself with a drawn out sigh. This was _not _going to be easy.

His mother had taught him from a young age to treat people how he wanted to be treated. If he had saved someone's life, he would have wanted some form of thanks from them. And that's why he knew he had to thank Harry Potter. It's what his mum would've wanted.

Dexter stood. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it as soon as he left the hospital wing, no detours.

He would find Harry Potter, thank him and then leave.

Dexter took a deep breath and then scrunched up his nose.

Ok. First he'd have a shower and _then _he'd thank Harry, he thought as he left the hospital wing.

* * *

The great hall was packed full of people, making it easy for Dexter to slip inside unseen. One thing he couldn't stand, was when people stared at him.

'How do you think Harry Potter feels? People stare at him all the time' He thought. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and ducked when he saw Harry Potter's green eyes scan the Slytherin table, as if looking for someone.

He would hate to be stared at all the time. Harry Potter must hate it!

Dexter promised himself that he'd never stare at anyone ever again. 'Treat people how you want to be treated' his mother's wise words ran through his mind once again.

"Dexter, you're out!" His friend's voice called out to him from across the table.

"Oh, hi Jack. I just got out a little while ago" Dexter replied to the blonde while keeping Harry Potter in his sight. Not staring though. Definitely not staring.

"Addison and I were super bored without you" Jack admitted, serving himself some chicken pie and some pumpkin juice,

Dexter cringed, "How can you stand that stuff?" he said, gesturing towards the juice.

Jack rolled his eyes, "It's sweet, tasty and delicious. What's there to hate?"

"Tasty and delicious are the same thing" Dexter pointed out with a grin.

"Oh so now you wanna act smart! You weren't acting very smart when you got knocked off your broom Dex" Jack retorted.

Dexter's smile faltered. What would his friends think about him thanking Potter?

He knew that Jack's family were very firmly on the dark side, but he had no idea about what Jack himself felt about the situation.

"Hey, urm, Jack?" Dexter began, waiting until the other boy's attention was on him before speaking again.

"You know how I fell and, how, Harry Potter caught me and all?"

Jack swallowed his mouthful and nodded so Dexter continued.

"Do you think that maybe I should. Thank him, for saving me?" Dexter finally managed to ask in a hushed voice so that the other Slytherins couldn't hear.

Jack furrowed his brow, as if shocked that Dexter would even consider talking to a Gryffindor.

"Are you serious!? He's a _Gryffindor! _We don't associate with Gryffindors, you know that!" Jack replied, looking at Dexter like he had four heads.

Dexter ran a hand through his brown curls. He should've known that Jack would react this way. He just wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I can't just _not _say anything! He saved my life! I'd be dead now if it weren't for him" Dexter argued.

"Don't you get it? The only reason he saved you was so that you could owe him a life debt" Jack told him.

Dexter froze. Life debt?

What had his father told him about life debts?

'_You would be obligated to do as your saviour wills you to do.'_

Dexter gulped. Was that why Harry Potter had saved him? So that he could owe him a life debt?

From the corner of his eye, Dexter could see Harry and his friends getting up, ready to leave the hall and probably head back to their common room.

It was now or never.

He could either assume that Harry saved him out of the kindness of his heart and thank him, or he could listen to Jack and not talk to the Gryffindor at all.

Harry was walking to the door now.

Dexter clenched his fists.

His hand was on the door handle.

Dexter bit his lip.

He pushed it open.

Dexter sighed, shoulders slumping as Harry and his friends disappeared, the door closing behind them. That had been his chance!

Never before had Dexter felt so disappointed with himself.

'Treat people how you want to be treated.'

Why did his mum always have to be right.

Dexter stood and hurried from the hall, ignoring Jack's voice calling for him to come back. Harry Potter was going to be thanked. Today.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the great hall after a hard day filled with lessons. Harry was sure he could hear Ron's stomach grumbling from across the table.

He sat so he was facing the Slytherin table, hoping to see Dexter Anderson sat there.

His eyes scanned the table but he could see no sign of the first year. At one point, Harry thought he'd caught a glimpse of the eleven year old, but when he looked back, he was gone.

Although Harry had been the one to catch Dexter before he hit the ground, he still somehow felt as if it were his fault the younger boy was in the hospital wing.

Perhaps if Harry had caught the boy differently, maybe his neck wouldn't have snapped back like it did.

He knew he was being silly, but if anyone had a hero's complex, it was Harry James Potter.

Deep down, he knew that no matter how he'd caught the firstie, Dexter still would've been hurt by that bludger. He still would've spent days in the hospital wing.

It didn't matter that the boy was in Slytherin, Harry always felt the need to protect those younger than him. It started back when Dudley would prey on young children in the neighbourhood with his gang.

Harry couldn't help but stick up for the little kids, tearing the gang's attention away from the younger kids and onto himself instead.

Harry had no idea why he did it. It was almost like a protective surge. His heart would clench and felt as if it were beating double what was normal.

So maybe he could've caught Dexter differently. Maybe he could have been able to avoid the neck injury. But what was most important was the fact that Harry had saved the first year and that Dexter was alive.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Harry?" Hermione asked him, breaking Harry away from his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, right" Harry replied, scooping some potatoes onto his plate as well as a slice of pie.

"D'ythnk thf'rst y'rs go'nout y't?" Ron asked through a mouthful of pie. Harry and Hermione both grimaced.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald. It's disgusting!" Hermione scolded, moving her own plate away from Ron's line of fire.

After swallowing, Ron repeated his question. "I said, do you think the first year's gotten out yet?"

Hermione cast her eyes over to the Slytherin table. "I don't see him anywhere. You know how strict Madam Pomfrey is with her patients. He may still be in the hospital wing."

Harry sighed softly, "Maybe he got hurt worse than I thought," he said.

The three ate in a comfortable silence for a while until Ron had finished and began speaking again.

"We could always ask Madam Pomfrey" Ron suggested, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, much to Hermione's disgust.

"I suppose" she agreed, "What do you think Harry?" she asked her bespectacled friend.

Harry shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Wouldn't hurt to try" He replied as he placed his cutlery down on his plate.

The trio stood from their places and headed towards the doors to the hall.

Harry could have sworn he felt eyes on him as he left. Then again, when was there _not _eyes on him?

* * *

Dexter ran out of the hall, hoping to catch up with Harry Potter, but as he made it through the doors, the Gryffindor was nowhere to be seen.

"Just my luck" Dexter scowled, shoulders slumping in defeat.

He had no idea where the Gryffindor common room was and even if he did, he doubted he'd be welcome there.

Dexter sighed as he made his way down to the dungeons. Best start catching up on schoolwork, he thought to himself.

Perhaps he'd be able to thank Harry Potter the next day. Tomorrow would be a Saturday. Was it weird to seek out someone on the weekend?

He was overthinking again. He'd get a good nights sleep and then think about it again the following morning.

Dexter trudged down into the Dungeons and had just made it to the common room portrait when he remembered his promise to Madam Pomfrey. He'd completely forgotten!

Dexter backtracked and ran up the stairs again. While Madam Pomfrey hadn't specified the time she wanted him back, Dexter wanted to avoid the crowd of students that would most likely be leaving the great hall.

He wasn't wrong. There was a flurry of students leaving the great hall. "Oh great" He murmured sarcastically under his breath as he weaved his way through the crowd.

The only thing that could possibly go wrong now was if-

"Oi Dexter! Why'd you leave? I haven't finished talking to you yet" Jack's voice rang out from amongst the crowd.

"Crap" Dexter cursed, keeping his head down and acting as if he hadn't heard Jack's call as he began walking faster through the hall.

"Dexter!" Jack's voice called again, this time it was from behind him.

Dexter broke into a jog. Hoping to lose Jack in the crowd. While the other Slytherin was his friend, Dexter didn't really feel like talking to him again. Not after the conversation they'd had earlier.

Dexter listened closely for the sound of Jack's footsteps as he ran, ducking behind bigger students as he went.

Maybe Jack would give up.

For once, Dexter's luck worked in his favour. He sped around a sharp corner and couldn't hear Jack's footsteps anymore.

However, his good luck, as always, came with a price because no sooner had he lost Jack, Addison came into view at the other end of the hall.

Dexter was well aware that the second year was, like Jack, apart of a dark family. The only difference was that while Dexter was unsure of Jack's true thoughts about joining the death eaters when he was older, Addison was firmly on the dark side.

Dexter sometimes wondered why on earth he was friends with someone who hated muggleborns and wished harm on others.

The second year had been Dexter's first friend. Maybe that was why. Or perhaps Dexter was scared of what would happen if he stopped being friends with the older boy. It probably wouldn't end well for him.

Without thinking, Dexter ducked behind a gargoyle, accidentally pressing against a loose brick.

A secret passageway opened up through the wall.

Dexter gaped. What had happened to his insanely bad luck!?

Dexter didn't question it and quickly slid through the dark passage just as Addison walked past the gargoyle.

"Thank Merlin for that!" Dexter said with a sigh of relief. He didn't doubt for a second that Jack had told Addison about their earlier conversation and he really wasn't up to having that talk with the second year.

Dexter turned around after the bricks slid back in place. How was he supposed to get out?

"Stupid bad luck" He growled, stepping tentivly forwards as if he were about to fall through the ground.

Dexter decided to walk forward. That was a start.

Slowly but surely, the eleven year old began his trek through the dark, murky hall. Darkness was _not _his strong suit. Never had been. It didn't help that he'd missed the chams lesson that wold have taught him the light spell, Lumos.

Stupid luck.

As he walked, Dexter couldn't help but feel as if he were being followed. He sped up. It was probably just nerves from being alone in a dark hall, right?

A thump from behind him sent Dexter rocketing forwards. The thought of a loose brick loston him.

He kept on running until he saw light from ahead. Finally.

He ran right towards the light, hoping that for once his luck would be on his side and that the opening would lead him somewhere where there were no monsters in the dark, waiting for him to get close enough.

He stepped out into the light...smack into what felt like a brick wall.

The force sent him stumbling backwards, but a hand on his arm was steadying him.

"Sorry. I was-" the apology got caught in Dexter's throat as he looked up at the person he'd run into.

Of all the things bad luck had done to him. This takes the cake. For standing right in front of him, was Harry Potter himself.

Dexter tried not to stare. Did he look him in the left eye or the right eye? Was he supposed to look at the ground? Was that rude?

"It's you!" the redhead beside Harry exclaimed suddenly, looking directly at him.

"What were you doing in that passage? Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" the bushy haired girl asked from Harry Potter's other side.

Dexter didn't know how to answer either of the questions. "Umm..I..got let out?" he replied, cursing himself for phrasing it like a question.

Luckily, however, his answer seemed to satisfy the girl and she smiled down at him.

Then he turned to face Harry Potter who hadn't said a thing the entire time.

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' he thought to himself

The Gryffindor was either thinking about what hex to use on him or he just wasn't a talker. Dexter prayed for it to be the latter.

This was it. The moment he had been dreading since he found out who his saviour was.

"Urm...I just, wanted to uh… thank you, for...well...saving me and...everything. Dying would've sucked...so urm, thanks for not.. Uh- letting me, fall. I didn't know...if you, urm really...wanted me to.. Thank you- but I decided, to even though… you're a… uh Gryffindor. _Not that there's anything wrong with Gryffindor! _I really like the colour red and I think Gryffindor is pretty cool I just didn't think you'd want to save a Slytherin becauseprefectMalfoysaidthatyouhateSlythrinsbutIdidn'tknowifthatwastruecauseyousavedmeandyoudidn'thavetobutyoudidandthatwasrealniceofyousothanks" Dexter rushed, playing with his fingers as he talked.

When he finally looked up, he could see amusement in the eyes of all three Gryffindors and he blushed scarlet.

That had been a lot more embarrassing than he'd imagined!

He inwardly berated himself at the amount of times he'd said thank you. talk about overkill!

He bit his bottom lip and was about to turn to go right back into the passageway to bang his head against the wall when Harry finally spoke.

"You didn't have to thank me. We were just on our way to see you actually. I was worried you were never going to wake up"

Dexter blinked. They had been on their way to see...him.

"Why?" He asked before he could stop himself. "That was rude. I'm sorry!" Dexter quickly apologised.

He wasn't expecting Harry to chuckle. "You were out for a while. I came in to visit you once. Are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

Dexter blanched. Harry Potter had visited him in the hospital wing!? When?

He thought back. The memory was hazy, but he remembered being shrouded in darkness.

He remembered thinking that he was dead. He remembered the pain that had shot down each of his limbs when he tried moving them.

He remembered that cool hand on his forehead bringing him back to reality. Grounding him,

But then it had disappeared as fast as it had come. At first he'd shrugged it off as an illusion or an effect of the concussion. But now that he thought about it, it had felt pretty real.

The feeling of cool fingers brushing against his hair had lingered for quite some time after the hand had left. Illusions didn't do that. Did they?

"Dexter?"

Harry's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Oh right, he had asked him a question.

"Oh! Sorry. Urm...yeah, I'm doing a lot better thank you" Dexter replied, blushing at the fact that he'd made a fool of himself yet again.

"Madame Pomfrey wants me to go back for.. Potions and stuff" he explained, fidgeting a little as he did when he was nervous.

"We'll come with you. I don't feel comfortable with letting you walk there alone" Hermione decided, stepping forward to take him by the arm.

"Y- you don't have to do that! I'm fine, I promise. I can just… uh-" Dexter began, but this time it was Ron who cut him off.

"There's no point in trying mate. Hermione never backs down" Ron said to him.

Hermione huffed, slapping the redhead on the shoulder hardheartedly, though didn't confirm nor deny what he had said.

"Oh ok then. Sorry for arguing back" Dexter apologised.

"You don't need to keep apologising. You haven't done anything wrong" Harry told him.

"Oh, right. Sorr- uh… I mean, _not _sorry. Well I am sorry, but i'm...not" Dexter buried his face in his hands, face burning as he heard the older students laugh quietly at his embarrassment.

"Come on then. The hospital wing's this way" Hermione said after they'd stopped laughing. She linked arms with Dexter and led them to the hospital wing.

She didn't even react to Ron's "bossy" comment as they all followed her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! If you have any ideas for this story or you spot any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**135 followers?! Thank you all so much for all of your support.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took over a month to come out and it's so short, but I've been extremely busy with exams and I just haven't had the time… Until now.**

**Guest - I'm glad you love the story! Don't worry, the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin may change :-)**

**Vadimmom - I'm so happy you're enjoying it! **

**Kittyhell - I feel like Harry's hero complex is too important to ignore, i'm glad you noticed it. Thank you so much for your continuous support. :-)**

**DS2010 - I know! I feel for him too. Don't worry though, things have to get worse before they get better. **

**Vristi - I know right! I was originally going to make Colin Creevy the main character, but Dexter was just too cute to ignore!**

**Zeugma412 - He does blush a lot! :-) Hopefully he'll stop being so shy… eventually.**

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, famous and over the age of twenty. I am none of those things._

**Unjust Accusations**

From the day of the accident, Draco Malfoy had a lot to think about. He hadn't had the time to even turn before Potter was rocketing towards the boy, Anderson, something that Draco himself thought _he_ should have done.

He'd had a rocky summer, to put it mildly. A burning reminder of what had taken place stood in stark contrast on his pale skin, coiling around his wrist.

The dark mark. Something he'd been dreading since his fourth year, since the Dark Lord had arisen.

He hadn't wanted to take it.

He hadn't wanted to submit himself to the torture of the Cruciatus Curse.

He hadn't wanted to feel the almost unbearable pain of the mark as it sent a burning sensation up his arm each time he called.

Each time he was angry.

He knew that if he hadn't taken it. His family would have been the ones to pay the price.

His mother, would have been the one to pay the price.

He couldn't- no…_ wouldn't _do that to her. Not after she'd done nothing wrong.

Draco knew that his father wasn't the man he wanted to grow to be like. He had been naive in his first years. He had foolishly believed that his father had been the most powerful man alive. He had thought that his father was better than anyone else's.

But then he'd been to his first meeting.

Draco had seen the way his father had groveled at the feet of the Dark Lord. How eager to please he was. How _weak _he was.

Then he had seen the way his father followed orders like a trained dog.

He was disgusted when they had brought in that muggle woman…

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Draco flinched violently as the jet of harsh, green light hit the woman full force, taking the life from her body in just seconds.

Draco had seen the Thesterals that year.

He had panicked when he saw that first year falling from his broom, It had been someone from his own house that had hit the bludger. The same bludger that had almost killed one of their own.

He froze as he watched Potter race off, because he knew that if the boy hit the ground, he'd have another death on his hands.

But then Potter had caught the young Slytherin and Draco could breathe again. He wouldn't have to witness any more death.

Then, as his brain began working again, he couldn't help but wonder why.

Why had Potter saved a Slytherin when he was the Gryffindor icon?

Draco gave the same speech to the first years as he had every year.

"_Gryffindors hate Slytherins. But most importantly, Potter hates Slytherins."_

Once he had told them, he knew that they would believe him. That they would steer clear of Potter.

That they wouldn't get close.

That they wouldn't start to trust him.

Because Draco knew that there was going to be a war, and once that war began, Potter would show no mercy on them. Not even the younger ones.

To the light, they were all the same, they were all Deatheater spawns in their eyes. Even those with families opposing the dark.

But were they wrong?

Families were picking sides now. Light or dark.

There were no greys. Not anymore.

Draco knew the Anderson's. A pure blood family on the side of the light. But how long would that last?

The Andersons were all Slytherins. And Slytherins were all dark. Weren't they?

It was only a matter of time before one caved in.

And Dexter Anderson would go right with them. There was no escaping destiny.

* * *

Dexter felt unbelievably out of place. Like he didn't belong.

He was walking down the hall with Harry Slytherin-hating-saviour-of-the-light Potter of all people.

And they were having a _normal, friendly _conversation.

Dexter was just waiting for toads to fly. Or for Snape to wear a frilly pink dress!

"What's your favourite lesson?" Hermione asked him.

Dexter cleared his throat, a little embarrassed as he muttered, "F- Flying classes."

Ron couldn't help the snort that escaped him, "don't you mean falling classes?"

Dexter was strangely satisfied when Hermione whacked him across the head.

"Are you any good?" Harry asked, turning his head towards him as they walked.

Dexter tried his hardest not to blush. He failed.

"Urm, I- I'm alright at it, when there aren't any- uh... bludgers" Dexter hesitantly replied.

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter and ducked when Hermione went to hit him like she had Ron.

Dexter idly wondered if this was what friends were supposed to be like. Laughing with each other, talking about their days and joking around. All he ever did with Jack and Addison was talk about their families and how pure they were. They'd talk about how the dark lord was going to wipe out all of the 'Mudbloods.'

Dexter hardly ever contributed to their conversation, but they liked to include him anyway, despite knowing that the Anderson family was light.

Dexter wandered if they thought they could sway him to the dark side.

It would never happen. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Thinking back to just before he began his first year, however, he could recall the way his father would give his sad glances and looks of deep regret. As if he were hiding something.

He didn't want to think about what it was his father could be hiding.

Not now. Not when he had so many other things to think about.

'Like this ruddy life debt' Dexter thought with a sigh.

"_Gryffindors hate Slytherins. But most importantly, Potter hates Slytherins." i_s what Prefect Malfoy had said at the start of the year.

'But it doesn't seem that way now. He actually seems pretty ni-'

"_Oof!" _he grunted as he once again, ran smack into Harry's chest.

'I have got to start paying attention' Dexter scolded himself. 'One day, I'm going to walk right into the great lake and get eaten by that squid.'

"-Really zone out a lot don't you?" Harry said, amused.

Oh, paying attention. Right.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I was just, uh. Thinking. Yeah, that's a thing that… people do" Dexter weakly replied, already inwardly cringing before he'd even finished talking.

"Ah" was all Harry said, though he had a humoured look on his face.

To spare Dexter any more embarrassment, they kept on walking, though this time, Dexter chose to walk next to Harry instead of behind him to avoid any more collisions, though based on Dexter's luck, it was bound to happen again regardless.

"What were you doing on a broom that day anyway? First years aren't allowed to play" Ron asked him after a moment of silence.

"Well, my... friends wanted to get a uh- better look at the game, so we all got brooms from the cupboard and… well, you know the rest" Dexter explained, scratching the back of his head anxiously.

'Why is this walk taking so long?' 'What if he brings up the debt?' he kept asking himself.

"No offence, but that was pretty stupid" Ron said bluntly. Dexter blushed. He knew that now!

"One of the players could've knocked you off of your broom. That would've done a lot more damage than that bludger" Harry added.

"Well, I- I wasn't really thinking about that at the time. We just wanted to see the game" Dexter tried to defend himself.

"I'm sure he's learned his lesson now, haven't you Dexter?" Hemione said, turning to face the first year.

"Oh yeah, uh- definitely" Dexter replied, having not expected to have been asked another question.

"Good" Harry said with a nod. "Now, everyone stop walking and turn around."

Everyone looked at the bespectacled Gryffindor oddly.

"We walked past the hospital wing about five minuets ago" Harry explained, walking right past the other three and towards the wing.

Hermione, Ron and Dexter all stood still for a few seconds.

"Well why didn't you say anything Harry?!" Ron asked, bewildered as the three ran to catch up with Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I wanted to see how long it took for someone else to notice. You and Hermione were too busy ogling each other and Dexter was too busy, uh… thinking, right Dex?" Harry said teasingly.

Dexter blushed scarlet. As did Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, used to Harry's teasing and walked past them.

"That's five minuets I could've spent playing chess, wasted" Ron complained. Dexter couldn't help but giggle, though he stopped abruptly when Ron levelled his glare upon him instead.

* * *

When the quartet finally arrived at the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was upon them like a hawk.

"Mr Potter. I knew you'd be paying me a visit, but this early in the year? What's happened this time" she asked, exasperated.

"For once, Madame Pomfrey, we're not here for Harry" Hermione said, while Harry gathered his wits.

She stepped to the side to reveal a sheepish looking Dexter stood behind her.

"Mr Anderson! I expected you to be here an hour ago" she scolded him before pulling him further into the wing and onto the bed he had occupied before.

"Sorry. I- uh, forgot" was Dexter's lame excuse.

The matron handed the boy a vial, "drink" she said.

Dexter compiled,and almost spat it out. 'Merlin that was horrible!'

While Dexter struggled, Poppy turned back to the trio with a smile.

"I see he's finally Thanked you then" she observed. At the bemused looks she received, the matron explained, "He's been debating on whether to thank or avoid you since he found out you caught him" she said with a smile at the boy still struggling with the potion.

"Oh" Harry mumbled with understanding, "Yeah, he thanked me," he said with a nod.

Ron snickered, "yeah about twenty times" though he fell silent when Hermione punched his shoulder.

"Oh leave him" she huffed, "I thought it was cute."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as his friends bickered before making his way over to Dexter who had just finished the potion, looking as if he would very much like to rip his own tongue out just to be rid of the taste.

"Alright there Dexter?" Harry asked, startling the young Slytherin.

Dexter gave him a blank stare which somehow conveyed to Harry exactly how he was feeling.

"I know. Someone should really create flavoured potions someday" Harry mused, as if reading Dexter's mind.

Dexter smiled up at him, it wasn't a bad idea.

"But if they were flavoured, people could easily become addicted" Hermione cut in.

"Then they could just make an anti-addictive potion" Ron argued.

"That sounds absolutely ridiculous Ronald."

Harry shook his head, "here we go again."

Dexter giggled. He wished he had friends like these.

'Maybe I can' he thought to himself, looking up at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all still bickering over flavoured potions.

"_Gryffindors hate Slytherins. But most importantly, Potter hates Slytherins."_

Prefect Malfoy's words came back to him and he sighed.

'Maybe not.'

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this story so far, and don't worry, the plot will begin to show soon :-)**

**The next chapter (hopefully) won't take as long to come out.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**Thank you to; DaCatOfAdventure, and DS2010 for their reviews.**

**I also want to thank Kittyhell for being so supportive and for the detailed review, and misundersnape (I love the username by the way) for their comment also.**

**I hope everyone is doing ok despite the chaos going on around the world at the moment. Personally, I'm really upset about the fact that there are not going to be any GCSE exams. I studied really hard for them. **

**On the bright side, there's no school and so that means more time for writing! :-)**

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, famous and over the age of twenty. I am none of those things._

**Undecided**

Surprisingly, Madam Pomfrey had let him leave the hospital wing after taking his potion as long as he promised to return at lunch the following day.

Usually, Dexter would have been relieved at the fact that he wouldn't be forced to spend another night in the hospital wing with the scratchy bed sheets and overbearing healer, however, after his disagreement with Jack, he knew that he may not be welcome back at the Slytherin common room at that moment in time.

He had to resist thanking Harry and his friends again before they left under Madam Pomfrey's orders. On one hand, he was glad that the sixth year hadn't brought up the life debt crisis, but on the other, Dexter wanted it over and done with rather than having it looming above his head like a rain cloud.

'Does Harry not know what a life debt is?' he asked himself as he trailed slowly down to the dungeons.

Was he obligated to tell Harry about it?

Dexter shook his head. He'd wait for Harry himself to bring it up. 'No point in worrying over something that hasn't happened yet' he decided with a nod.

A sense of foreboding and dread hit him as he approached the portrait, almost as if he was walking his death.

He tried his best to rid himself of the feeling, shrugging it off as paranoia.

"Salazar Slytherin" he said, voice wavering slightly. The portrait swung open, allowing him access to the common room.

He stepped inside and immediately regretted not staying in the hospital wing as multiple heads swivelled around to face him.

He would have brushed it off as paranoia again, but he was sure that the sneers on their faces were directed at him, not to mention the wands they held in their hands.

What was it that Professor Snape had told them on the first day?

Something about Slytherin being family, family never turning on each other, inter-house unity and all that?

As Dexter was cornered by a crowd of older students, the first and second years just watching despite their classmate's predicament, Dexter didn't very much feel as if he were a part of a family.

As he was slowly backing away from the older students, he just so happened to look right and catch Jack's eye. His best friend Jack. The blonde just stared at him with no emotion and something told Dexter, that it was he who had planned the ambush.

'Him and Addison' he thought with betrayal as he spotted the second year stood beside Jack with a superior smirk on his face.

'Some friends.'

Dexter knew he was in trouble even before he was hit by the first curse.

* * *

"And here I thought all Slytherin's were evil" Ron snorted as he bit the head off of his fourth chocolate frog.

Hermione rolled her eyes before looking up from her Transfiguration essay.

"There is nothing evil about Dexter" she said, oddly defensive of the first year Slytherin.

"You're right, no one evil would have said thank you so many times" Ron replied, thinking back.

"He was terrified," Harry said as he wrote his own essay, looking back at the book for reference.

"He came up to us, a bunch of students double his size _and _from a rival house without even knowing us and thanked me for saving his life. I highly doubt the kid's evil."

Ron shrugged in thought, "He didn't exactly have a choice, he ran right into you."

Harry grinned at the memory before furrowing his brows in thought. What had the kid been running from?

"He should've been a Gryfindor" Ron huffed out a laugh before chucking the empty wrapper in the bin.

"Up for a round of chess Harry?" he asked as he stretched his long limbs.

Harry gestured towards his essay, "can't, I've got to finish this. Maybe later."

Ron shot him a look of mock offence, "Bloody hell, you're turning into her!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the bushy haired witch within hearing range, who then slapped his hand away.

"And what's wrong with that Ronald?" she asked him with a glare.

Ron turned tomato red, "I didn't say anything was wrong with it! It's just weird because he doesn't usually- Bloody hell! Now _I'm _turning into Dexter!"

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Go and play with Dean or Seamus" Hermione giggled, waving him away.

Ron's shoulders slumped and he skulked away, all the while muttering about "evil firsties and their contagious rambling."

* * *

Draco knew that something was happening down in the common room and he knew it had something to do with Dexter Anderson.

On a normal day, Draco would be the one causing the trouble. But that was before. He was different now, more mature. He wasn't a bully. Not really.

He cast a silencing charm around his bed so he couldn't hear Dexter's pain filled cries or the other Slytherin's jeers.

He couldn't help but feel deep sympathy for the first year who was all on his own down there, but Draco couldn't do anything. Not without risking the chance of one of his year mates thinking that he was sympathising with a Gryffindor lover. A blood traitor.

He didn't understand how a bunch of sixteen and seventeen year olds could hurt a younger, defenceless student without feeling any remorse whatsoever.

Sure, Draco himself had bullied first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs throughout the years, but he never hurt them. He would never hurt them.

He hoped that the Slytherin's didn't maim the child. Or worse.

He would just have to cross his fingers.

For now however, Draco had no time to be thinking about inter-house rivalries. He couldn't stop to think about whether the students down in the common room would suddenly feel compassion for Dexter.

He had a job to do and for the sake of his mother, he was going to do it.

No matter what.

* * *

**It's short, yes. But just think, I've got around six months of no school which means extra free time!**

**Hopefully, months without English lessons won't put a damper on my writing.**

**The plot is finally starting, and it only took seven chapters to finally begin.**

**This story isn't completely cannon, so things will be a little different, however, i'll try to keep it as cannon as possible. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**I'm really proud of the way this story is going 184 followers! Thank you all so much for the support and a special thanks to:**

**DS2010 - I like Dexter too, I'm glad you like him. I was worried that no one would. :-)**

**Atymer - I know, it was hard for me to write, but this chapter will hopefully make up for that. Draco is afraid of Voldemort and if he were seen helping Dexter after he'd associated with Harry and his friends, It wouldn't have ended well.**

**Kittyhell - I don't want it to seem like I completely hate Slytherin's and think that they're all evil, only some of them, like the ones who are in league with Voldemort. I didn't like the thought of Dexter being tortured either, but it's an important part of the plot line. I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible and I'm glad you feel that I'm giving the characters more personality.**

**RenesmeeGreene - Thank you so much! It helps that I have a bunch of siblings all with varying ages so it's slightly easier to write from an eleven year olds point of view, though it isn't **_**that**_** easy. I want him to be a little smart but not a complete genius as I want the story to be realistic. There's going to be a lot more of Draco and Snape in the future, don't you worry. :-)**

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich, famous and over the age of twenty. I am none of those things._

**Two steps back**

It was a little while past midnight when Draco braved going downstairs to the common room with hopes that he didn't run into anyone.

He really didn't feel like talking.

It was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't make out the small figure curled up against the wall closest to the portrait.

"Merlin" Draco whispered under his breath.

It didn't take a genius to tell that Dexter had been put under the cruciatus, and the violent twitching told Draco that he'd been put under for quite some time.

Draco cast a Lumos in order for him to be able to assess the damage.

Dexter was a complete mess.

There was a large bruise under his eye and another on his cheek. His robes had been torn from multiple cutting curses that Draco hoped hadn't cut through to Dexter's torso. The sixth year was certain that one of Dexter's arms were bent at an awkward angle, but what disturbed him the most was what had been carved into his arm.

'_BLOOD TRAITOR.'_

Draco had to get the boy to the hospital wing as soon as possible.

"Anderson," Draco said in the softest voice he could.

Dexter flinched anyway before looking up at him.

"I won't talk to him again" Dexter told him, his voice hoarse from screaming for so long , but Draco shook his head.

"I don't care about that right now, you need to get to the hospital wing. Can you stand?" Draco asked him.

Once he'd overcome his shock, Dexter braced himself against the wall and slowly stood up, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

The thought of using magic didn't even cross Draco's mind as he stepped forward and gently lifted Dexter up into his arms.

Dexter hissed as the material of his robes brushed against one of his many open wounds.

Draco carried Dexter over to the portrait and out of the common room, knowing that he needed to get the younger to the hospital wing as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry" Dexter whispered up to him after a long minute of walking in silence.

Draco didn't answer and instead only looked down at the younger in question.

Dexter took a deep breath before continuing, "you told me not to talk to Ha- Potter, but I only wanted to thank him for saving my life." Dexter paused and took another breath before speaking in an even quieter tone, "The others said… they said that I was a disgrace to Slytherin and that my family would be ashamed of me… is that true?"

Dexter knew full well that his mother wouldn't be ashamed of the way he'd acted, in fact, she'd be proud of the fact that he'd mustered up enough courage to approach Harry and his friends, his father however had been very distant as of late. Dexter hardly knew him anymore.

That's when another thought hit him, where had his parents been when he was unconscious in the hospital wing?

Where had his slightly overprotective mother been when he had almost died?

What about his father? Where had he been when his only child lay half dead in the hospital wing? Surely the school had told them.. Right?

Dexter decided that as soon as he was better, he'd write to his parents, asking whether or not they had known.

Dexter was so deep in his thoughts that he almost missed Draco's reply.

"I don't know your family well enough, so I can't be sure whether or not they would be disappointed in you, but I suppose it was a decent thing to do. I know that I told you not to talk to Potter, and I still stand by that. You've given him an apology, you don't owe him anything else."

"Except a life debt" Dexter mumbled, but Draco heard him loud and clear.

He'd almost forgotten about that.

"As long as you don't bring it up, you should be fine" Draco replied, shifting Dexter a little in his arms.

"Potter isn't book smart, so unless Granger told him about it, there's no way he'll find out."

Dexter nodded absently, biting his lip as he did when he was nervous,

The rest of the walk to the hospital wing was in silence.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong when he checked that map later that night to see both Dexter Anderson and Draco Malfoy's names in the hospital wing next to Madam Pomfrey's.

'He's probably still sore from the accident' Harry told himself, but that didn't cause the niggle of worry in the back of his mind to go away.

Why was Draco Malfoy there with him?

Sure, Malfoy was the Slytherin prefect, but he was still Malfoy!

Malfoy didn't care about anyone but himself, plus, his family was dark while Dexter's was light, according to Ron, that couldn't be good,could it?

Harry had had his suspicions on whether or not Malfoy had taken the dark mark, and by the way he'd seen the blonde haired Slytherin rubbing his left arm, Harry guessed that his suspicions were fairly accurate.

What he didn't understand however, was why Dumbledore had allowed him to become a prefect after all, Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort's favourite Death Eaters, Dumbledore was well aware of that fact.

He wanted to believe that Dumbledore knew what he was doing, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Frankly, the old wizard was beginning to get on his nerves, what with his avoiding his questions and hiding information, especially after the prophecy had been revealed.

Harry knew that the headmaster was doing what he felt was right, but what if what Dumbledore felt was right was actually wrong.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to think about that right now, Dumbledore was a great wizard.

'But even great wizards can make mistakes'a voice in the back of his head told him, though Harry shut it out. Now wasn't the time to be doubting Dumbledore.

He looked over at where Ron was asleep in his own bed, snoring loud enough to wake up the entire dormitory, deciding whether or not it was worth waking him.

He'd been fairly surprised when Ron hadn't accused Dexter of being a 'slimy snake' or a 'Junior Death Eater' and had instead actually picked up a book and found out whether or not the Anderson's were a light or dark family.

Harry could easily remember what Ron had been like back in his first year. How he'd been singing Gryffindor's praises, and cursing all Slytherins left, sight and centre. Of course, seeing as Ron had been Harry's first friend, Harry took on the same method of thinking, 'Gryffindor good' ' Slytherin bad.'

Though Harry had yet to meet a decent Slytherin, he'd known that there had to be at least one of them that weren't completely dark. Then Dexter had come along and had thrown all or Ron's old assumptions out the window within ten seconds of meeting him.

Harry hadn't heard a sing derogatory remark from the red head.

'Ron's growing up' Harry told himself with a huff of amusement.

Harry finally decided that he wouldn't rush to conclusions, maybe Malfoy really was just doing his job.

Maybe Malfoy wasn't as bad as he was making him out to be, despite their multiple confrontations in the past. 'Maybe he only acts that way towards Gryffindors' Harry thought to himself.

He placed the map down on the bedside table and took off his glasses, content with his reasoning, if Dexter was still there in the morning, he'd go and see what was wrong.

* * *

**Poor Dexter just can't seem to catch a break.**

**There should be a new chapter up very soon, I'm sorry it was short and a bit boring, but this chapter was important for the plot line. Don't worry, we'll see some more of Snape in the next chapter :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter and a special thanks to the reviewers, Guest, Kittyhell and DS2010.**

**This chapter took a while to get out because my laptop keeps turning off for some reason, but don't worry, I'll be getting a new one soon.**

* * *

**Alone**

Harry strode down to the hospital wing as soon as he'd gotten up and ready the next morning. He'd checked the map and sure enough, Dexter was still in the hospital wing, though to Harry's relief, Draco Malfoy's name was absent.

He left Ron, who was still asleep and Hermione who hadn't yet left the girls dorms and had chosen to venture out on his own to check on the young Slytherin.

Hearing voices as he neared the infirmary, Harry slowed his pace, they were talking about Dexter.

He pressed his ear up against the door to listen, he knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he was curious.

"-despicable behaviour … own housemate … sickening." That was Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"Anderson … parents should be … out of Slytherin." she continued.

Harry pressed his ear up closer to the door, hoping to hear more of what was being said.

"Malfoy brought … up … Cruciatus curse."

Harry's eyes widened at Snape's words. Someone had put Dexter under the Cruciatus curse?!

Harry knew from experience that the pain of the torture curse was almost unbearable, for an eleven year old to be put under such a curse was unimaginable. It was disgusting.

Footsteps from behind the door grew close and Harry took multiple steps back so that it looked as if he were just arriving.

The door swung open to reveal a very angry looking Severus Snape. If Harry had been in first year again, he would have shivered, however, six years of being glared at by the man strengthened his resolve.

The Professor's sharp gaze landed on Harry and for a split second, it looked as if he were going to say something belittling, however, he chose to instead ignore the bespectacled teen and swept down the hall in the direction of the dungeons, most likely to have a few choice words with his snakes.

Harry watched the man leave with confusion and relief in his eyes. It was unusual for Snape to miss out on a chance to insult Harry or compare him to his father, then again, it had been a while since Snape had said anything to him at all.

'Maybe he's gotten bored' Harry mused with a shrug before heading into the hospital wing to be confronted by the matron.

"Back again are you" she clucked disapprovingly at him, though her tone lacked it's usual exasperation. She seemed tired.

Thinking fast, Harry smiled at her, "I've just got a bit of a headache Madam Pomfrey, I was wondering if I could have something for it" he lied, as he looked around the hospital wing for Dexter as inconspicuously as possible.

The Matron nodded and gestured for him to enter the wing before moving away to where Harry knew the potions were stored.

Making sure he wouldn't be seen, Harry walked over to the only occupied bed, which had it's curtains drawn around it.

Looking once more over his shoulder, Harry slowly pulled the curtains back and gasped.

Dexter lay fast asleep upon the white sheets, skin pale as the bandages that covered his small form.

Harry was shell shocked. How had this happened?!

Not even twenty four hours ago, Harry and his friends had escorted the young Slytherin to the hospital wing, talking about their hobbies and having a laugh and now?

The boy looked dead.

Hearing the footsteps of the Matron as she returned, Harry drew the curtains back and sat down on the closest bed.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room with a vial of a purple potion in her hands, which she handed to Harry as soon as she was near enough to do so.

"Thanks," Harry said to her, even though he had no intention of drinking the no doubt disgusting potion. Maybe he'd save it for when his scar was acting up. It hadn't done so in a while, now that he thought about it.

The Matron nodded and wiped her hands upon her skirt.

"Make sure you come back if it gets any worse" she told him and Harry nodded as he stood.

With one last glance at the curtains surrounding Dexter's bed, he left the hospital wing.

* * *

Severus Snape stood before his snakes, both disappointed and enraged.

Had his words at the start of the year meant nothing to them?

'Your house is your family' was what he had said, yet the way they had treated Dexter was just as brutal as the way Voldemort treated his followers.

So far, not a single student had stepped forward, though multiple younger years as well as a few upper years such as Astoria Greengrass looked as if they wanted to say something but were hesitant.

Severus knew the reason they had attacked Dexter, Draco had told him the gist of things, however, he wanted to hear it from the students themselves. He wanted to know if they had really gotten so dark that they felt no remorse whatsoever for putting an eleven year old in the hospital wing.

Part of Severus wanted to yell and scream at them until they were thoroughly chastised, however, if he were to do so, some of them may see him as a sympathiser for the light, thus jeopardising his position as a spy.

A larger part of Severus knew that there was no way he was letting his snakes get away with what they had done. Favouritism be damned.

The more rational part won out.

"In all my years of teaching, I have never been so ashamed of my own house" he began making sure to make eye contact with every single student to get his point across.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" he asked them, voice deadly and quiet, yet was somehow heard loud and clear throughout the common room.

One brave soul in seventh year spoke up.

"He was seen fraternising with _Potter _of all people. Our Lord would be proud of what we have done" he said in defence of his own actions.

Severus resisted the urge to face palm. Not only had the boy outed himself as one of the perpetrators, but he had just told every single student in the room that he was a supporter of the dark lord.

Contrary to popular belief, there were quite a few wizards and witches in Slytherin who were neutral, some even light like the Andersons.

The boy, Patricks, was an absolute moron, Severus wandered how he hadn't been put in Gryffindor.

However, despite the boy's slip up, Severus knew he had to be careful not to make it look like he was siding with Potter. He had to make it abundantly clear that he was only against the ambush against Anderson, nothing more.

"The Dark Lord is a supporter of Slytherin unity, being the heir of Slytherin himself. While Mr Anderson may have been _fraternising, _as you say, with Potter, did you perhaps ask the reason why?" Severus took this moment to look at the students to make sure they were paying attention to him.

"The life debt" Jack whispered from near the front of the room, all eyes turned on him and he shrunk slightly.

The students sat up straighter, they all knew what a life debt was and what it meant.

"Anderson must have been trying to get into Potter's good books so that when the time comes for the debt to be fulfilled, it won't be as severe" Tracey Davis thought aloud.

Never before had Severus seen his students look so guilty, even if a select few still seemed to think that what they had done was right.

"Seeing as I do not have the names of the culprits, I can not give out any punishments, nor can I expel any of you, however, I expect formal apologies to be given to Mr Anderson at the earliest convenience" Severus told them all and with one last glare, he swept out of the room, black robes billowing behind him.

After Draco had dropped him off at the Hospital wing, Dexter had lain drowsily upon the soft mattress.

He had no idea what he was going to do when he was discharged. He couldn't go back to the dungeons, they would kill him!

He wiped away a few traitorous tears, glad that he was drugged up on pain relief potions, otherwise he would have felt quite a bit of pain from the wounds on his arm.

He could hear Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey conversing, but he couldn't focus on anything but the white curtains surrounding him and the thoughts running around in his head.

Where were his parents? Did they not care that he was in the hospital wing for a second time? Didn't they care that he'd been attacked by his own house mates.

The doors opened and Dexter guessed that Snape was leaving, but then another set of footsteps entered the wing and a very familiar voice began speaking.

"-A bit of a headache…"

That was Harry Potter?!

Dexter was about to sit up and let it be known that he was awake, but then thought better of it. He had been attacked brutally because he had spoken to Harry before, maybe it was for the best if he just- Footsteps neared Dexter's bed and he quickly shut his eyes to feign sleep.

The curtains were drawn back and Dexter heard a gasp. He knew he looked an absolute mess.

He could feel Harry's eyes on him and struggled to hold still, but luckily, Madam Pomfrey had come back from wherever she'd gone off to and Harry drew the curtains back.

Dexter would think about what to do about the 'Potter' situation later, but what he did know was that there was no way he was returning to the Dungeons.

He knew that despite the fact that Draco had carried him up to the hospital wing, he was too scared to do anything to defend him against his classmates.

He knew that despite the fact that Professor Snape encouraged house unity, he wasn't always going to be there when he needed help.

He knew that his parents hadn't even sent him a single owl since the Quidditch accident, that they had virtually abandoned him.

He knew that despite the fact that Harry Potter and his friends had been nice to him, they were Gryffindors and Gryffindor's hated Slytherins.

He knew that he was all alone now.

**Please let me know if any of the characters seemed OC or if I can make any improvements to the story. Make sure to leave a review and let me know if you have any suggestions. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

**It's my birthday!**

**I'm from England so at the moment it's June sixth and I'm writing this early in the morning.**

**I've finally got a new laptop! Hopefully this one won't start acting up too.**

**I'm sorry for the wait and I hope everyone's doing alright.**

**Thank you to everyone who Favorited, followed and reviewed.**

**Guest - I'm glad you liked the speech. I was worried he would seem too OOC. Hopefully things will start to calm down soon.**

**Digbygreen - I might add that to the story just for laughs, but it'd be good for Harry to spend more time with his friends.**

**DS2010 - Thank you for reviewing so often. The conversation with the Slytherins was very hard to write, but I got there in the end. I didn't want them to sound pure evil, but at the same time, I don't want to make them too OOC.**

**Kityhell - Thank you so much for sticking by me and reviewing each chapter. Dexter will get better soon, but there's still more heartbreak to come. Don't worry though, things have to get worse before they get better.**

**misundersnape - You have the best username on the planet. Thanks for the long review! I think I might have read one of your stories before, 'Deliver My Letter Please, Hedwig' . It was a great story. ****At the moment, Draco's worried about Voldemort and the task he's been given, he doesn't want to do anything that might make the Dark Lord angry at him or his parents. Draco seems like a bit of a coward and I don't really like how I've portrayed him, but he does have some redeeming moments later on. **

**Raven White Fox - Your wish is my command.**

**Please let me know if you have any ideas for my story and if you want to see any ships.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ferula" Poppy cast for the final time and a bandage wrapped around Dexter's right arm.

He had managed to convince the matron that he was ok, but in reality, he was far from alright. He was going to be sent back to the Slytherin common room and they would attack him again, he just knew they would.

Dexter knew that he wouldn't survive if they did. He may have only been eleven, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that his problems wouldn't be solved overnight.

He was in danger and ironically, the danger came in the form of his own house.

Draco Malfoy told him that it had been the Gryffindors he had to watch out for, but it turned out that the Slytherins were just as dangerous.

He wasn't about to place his trust in anyone else. He had been hurt too many times. By his friends, his housemates, his parents...

Dexter wanted nothing more than for his mum to give him a kiss on the forehead, to wipe his tears away and to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

He wanted his father to ruffle his hair and to hold him, like he had done when Dexter had been younger.

But his parents weren't hadn't sent him any letters. They weren't there to fix his problems anymore.

This wasn't the type of thing his parents could fix. This wasn't like the times he'd fallen over when he was younger. They couldn't slap a plaster over this one.

Dexter had spent the previous night sobbing silently into his pillow until he'd fallen asleep.

He had come to Hogwarts thinking that it would be great. 'You'll make great friends' the hat had said. 'It's the best of all the houses' Jack had told him.

Lies. They were all lies. He just hadn't seen it before because he was so damn trusting!

He couldn't go back. He _wouldn't _go back. They couldn't make him.

Dexter made a split second decision right then and there.

"I'll be back to change the bandages in an hour or so. Just call me if you need anything" Poppy told him with a smile before walking away to where Dexter assumed her office was.

Little did the matron know was that Dexter wouldn't be there in an hour or so.

The eleven year old jumped off of the bed once he was certain the matron had gone, hissing as he put pressure on his feet. He was still sore from the Cruciatus curse.

Dexter shuddered as he was reminded of the torture curse. It had felt like hot knives were stabbing at him over and over again. It had only lasted one or two minutes, but it had felt like hours.

'Another reason not to go back' he told himself.

Dexter stumbled over to the door and slowly opened it so that it wouldn't creak and alert Madam Pomfrey.

After he was sure that no one was roaming the halls and waiting to jump out at him, Dexter pushed open the doors and hurried out of the hospital wing.

He'd be damned if he let them get him again.

He stuck to the shadows as much as he could, just in case somebody were to see him. He knew that he could get into a bit of trouble by the Professors when they found out that he'd left the hospital wing, but surely his life was more important than a detention.

'At least I know why I wasn't a Gryffindor. I'm a coward' Dexter berated himself, peeking around a corner. The coast was clear and so Dexter pressed on.

It pained Dexter to be running away from his problems, but what else could he do?

Dexter audibly groaned when he saw the staircase he would have to climb up.

'You could always go back to the hospital wing and wait for them to send you back to the dungeons' a voice in his head told him.

Dexter put his foot on the first step and grabbed a hold of the banister. He would have to take it slowly and be careful not to overexert himself.

Dexter felt the bandage around his torso unravelling and he winced, holding his chest with the hand that wasn't gripping the banister like a lifeline.

'Just one staircase Dexter, then you can rest' Dexter told himself.

Dexter narrowed his eyes with newfound determination and began limping up the stairs, heart pounding wildly in his chest. If someone saw him, he'd have no chance of escaping.

Dexter bit his tongue hard enough to make it bleed and his eyes began watering as his arms spasmed suddenly, sending a shock wave of pain down his spine.

Dexter stopped for a moment to take a breath. He was good at coping with pain, mostly because he was so accident prone. This, however, was a different kind of pain.

Never before had Dexter thought he'd ever feel sorry for Death Eaters, but if they experienced this type of pain every time they stood before You-know-who, he felt a sense of pity for them. He knew that they sort of deserved it, after all, they willingly hurt and killed people for no reason other than the fact that they seemed to think that they were better than everyone else, but he wouldn't wish that sort of pain on anyone.

Dexter's entire body spasmed and his foot slipped off the step. He managed to grab the banister before he fell forward, but not before he nailed his head on one of the steps.

He blinked, disorientated. Luckily he hadn't knocked himself out and only managed to give himself a small cut on his head.

Dexter began stepping more carefully and thought that he probably looked a little silly, but no one was there to see him make a fool of himself for once.

Dexter finally made it up the stairs and gave into the childish urge to stick his tongue out at it before turning towards the hall.

He had only been in school for a few weeks and hadn't yet explored the entire castle, so he didn't know where everything was.

'Where's the Owlery?' he asked himself, scratching his head with confusion. Everything looked the same, it was like a maze!

'They should really make maps for us to follow' Dexter huffed before choosing to go right. After all, right is always right. Right?

* * *

Harry sat in his Transfiguration class that day, but his mind wasn't on casting any spells.

He wondered if the students had gotten expelled for attacking Dexter.

'Probably not, Snape must've found a way to get them off the hook' he thought bitterly.

How anyone could go out of their way to brutally attack an eleven year old was absolutely sickening.

Harry lifted his head to look at Professor McGonagall under the pretence that he was actually paying attention. He really didn't need detention that day.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was sitting beside him, half asleep and he grinned. Ron had slept like a baby the night before, how he was still tired was beyond him.

'Unless he just finds the class boring. It wouldn't be the first time' Harry chuckled inwardly. He made sure the professor wasn't looking before shaking Ron's shoulder, causing the red head to turn and look at him.

"Bored?" Harry mouthed, amusement shining in his eyes.

Ron looked over at the Professor, who had her back to them before looking back over at Harry and mouthing, "When is it over?'

Harry shrugged, he never really kept track of the time, it usually just flew by.

He turned and looked at Hermione, who was sitting just behind him and as usual, taking notes and raising her hand whenever she could. Some things never changed.

"Hermione" Harry whispered to her.

She didn't seem to hear him at first, but then she looked over at him with raised browns. She didn't look impressed.

Harry tapped on his wrist, mouthing, "time?" to which she looked at her watch and whispered, "Thirty minutes left."

Harry turned back to Ron and told him what Hermione had said. He had to stifle a laugh when Ron threw his head back with a pained expression on his freckled face.

Harry looked forward and finally began paying attention to the lesson.

When had McGonagall started talking about conjuring?

The lesson seemed to last forever, but McGonagall was finally beginning to wrap things up and Harry packed his things away.

He planned on checking on Dexter in the hospital wing. Hopefully the kid had woken up by that time.

Harry picked up his bag and caught up with his friends, who were waiting for him by the door.

"I'm off to the-" "Library. Yeah, we know" Ron cut Hermione off before she could finish her sentence.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but the twitching of her lips betrayed her annoyed expression.

"I'll see you two at lunch" Hermione said, glaring pointedly at Ron before leaving in the direction of the library.

"What do you recon she's looking for this time?" Ron asked, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He had a pensive look on his face as he stared down the hall.

Ron turned to see what his friend was looking at.

Turns out that _what _he was looking at wasn't a what after all. It was a who. And that _who _was Draco Malfoy, who was staring right back at them.

* * *

**Finally! A confrontation between Harry and Draco coming up in the next chapter. What is Dexter planning? Sorry for the 'cliffhanger' if this can be considered one. I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be out soon. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

**Thank you to DS2010 and digbygreen for their reviews!**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, but don't worry, I'm back now. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Common Goals**

Emerald green eyes bore into a pair of dull greys, the owners of each far too stubborn to back down.

Draco didn't know what to feel. Rage? Hatred?

It was Potter's fault, wasn't it?

If Potter had just stayed away from Dexter. If he weren't so damn noble…

Draco scoffed inwardly. A Gryffindor lacking nobility was like a Ravenclaw without smarts. It was in his blood and unfortunately, Dexter was the one paying the price for it.

The rational part of him said that it wasn't Potter's fault at all. It was the fault of those who pointed their wands at Dexter. Those who raised their wands to a first year unable to defend himself.

But Draco didn't want to blame his housemates, his friends.

No. It was much easier to put the blame on Potter.

It was always Potter and it always would be Potter.

Harry, on the other hand,didn't know what to think.

He knew that Malfoy had been in the hospital wing with Dexter the previous evening and he also knew that Dexter had been viciously attacked by members of his own house. But Harry had no idea whether or not Malfoy had been one of the attackers.

The irrational part of him wanted to believe that Malfoy, ringleader of the Slytherins, was to blame. It had to be, right.

On the other hand, why would Malfoy have been in the hospital wing with Dexter, had he been to one to cause the first year harm in the first place? 

Would Malfoy risk getting himself into trouble like that? 

The use of unforgivables was a criminal offence and Harry knew that those responsible could easily find themselves rotting away behind bars in Azkaban.

Draco was the first to shake himself out of his thoughts, placing his trademark superior sneer on his face as he strode towards Harry and Ron.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said with a heated glare when it became clear that Harry wasn't going to say anything.

Draco looked Ron up and down, "nothing _you _can give me Weasel" he spat.

In his defence, Draco would have come up with something more original had his mind not been elsewhere.

He turned to face Potter, who was still staring at him with an impassive expression on his face.

Potter was usually so easy to read. As Professor Snape would say, he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

So why did he appear so closed off? 

"Nothing to say Potter? Guilty conscience?" Draco said before Ron could come up with a retort for his previous insult. It was a good thing Granger was absent.

Harry narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing a little in confusion.

"What would I have to be guilty of?" Harry asked, sounding genuinely interested in what Malfoy had to say.

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes and instead planted a smirk on his face, no matter how wrong it felt.

"And I thought Weasley was the dim one. Don't tell me you don't know" Draco drawled, trying his best to sound casual. It wouldn't do for him to let his mask drop. Especially not in front of Potter.

"What are you…" realisation dawnedx on Harry's face and he gave Malfoy an odd look.

"Are you talking about Dexter? Because I didn't-" Harry was cut off when Draco stepped forward, invading his personal space.

The two glared at each other, unaware of the small crowd that was gathering around them.

"Don't play dumb Potter!" Draco was almost yelling at this point, but he couldn't make it look like he cared. He couldn't do that to Dexter.

How dare Potter use the boy's first name, like they were friends.

Draco could barely conceal a shiver of disgust at the thought.

"He's in the hospital wing because of you! Because you couldn't stop being a hero just for one second! What did you think was going to happen when people found out that he was seen with you!" Draco hissed, and then he froze, noticing the crowd around them and then realising that he'd let far too much emotion slip into his voice.

Potter and Weasley were staring at him, speechless.

They knew. They knew that he cared and if they knew then…

Draco turned.

A mass of green robed students stuck out in the crowd.

He didn't bother to look up at their faces and instead pushed past Potter and speed walked down the hall. Where to? He had no idea.

Dexter made it to the owlery after a ridiculously long amount of time.

The staircases hadn't stopped moving, he'd taken a right instead of a left, he went down where he was supposed to go up.

He blamed the fact that he was still probably concussed from bashing his head on the stairs. It had been a pretty close call when Nearly Headless Nick had come floating down the corridor.

Dexter feared that if the ghost had seen him, he may have reported back to one of the Professors. He couldn't get caught now. He couldn't go back.

_They were kicking him, punching him, screaming things he didn't understand, spells he didn't recognise._

_But the pain. He would always remember the pain._

"_Crucio" … "Crucio!" … "CRUCIO!"_

Dexter gasped, clutching his chest as a large owl landed on his shoulder.

He had rather small shoulders and so the owl's position was a little awkward and Dexter held his arm out to allow it more room to move.

"You're not _my _owl" Dexter stated once he got a good look at it.

The owl was beautiful. She had snowy white feathers and bright amber eyes that seemed to look deep into Dexter's soul.

"You're very pretty. Your owner's lucky to have you" Dexter said, wiping the stray tears from his eyes before tentatively stroking the owl's wings.

The bird puffed up her chest as if to say, 'Too right!'

Dexter stifled a giggle. This owl sure was smart.

He gave a small, pained, smile when the owl brushed her feathers against his bruised cheek.

"I know, I look awful. I think the swelling's started to go down though" he shrugged with the arm the owl wasn't perched upon.

She hooted at him in reply and Dexter liked to imagine that she'd responded, 'You don't look that bad.'

Dexter walked further into the owlery, becoming more and more dejected when he couldn't spot his owl anywhere.

After five minutes of searching, Dexter sighed before sitting down in a secluded corner of the room, making sure that if anyone were to come inside, they wouldn't see him.

"Even Otus's abandoned me. What did I do wrong?"

Dexter shook his head. He knew what he had done wrong, he just didn't know how to fix it.

He'd spoken to a Gryffindor, Harry Potter in particular when he'd been warned against it.

But it wasn't his fault! 

It had been an accident when Dexter had run into the older student, it had been Hermione who'd insisted on walking him to the hospital wing.

'But you're the one who didn't listen to what Prefect Malfoy told you' a traitorous voice in the back of his mind reminded him.

Dexter couldn't pin the blame on anyone but himself and the Slytherins who … who had-

"_DIFINDO!" … "EXPULSO!" … "CRUCIO!"_

The snowy owl gently pulled at a strand of his hair, snapping Dexter out of his thoughts.

The eleven year old looked over at her with his tear filled gaze.

"I guess I'm not completely alone. You won't leave me will you?" Dexter asked her, hopefully.

As if she were reassuring the first year, the white owl flew up to the window ledge just above Dexter and perched on it.

Dexter allowed the corners of his lips to turn upwards as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the ground.

"Thank you."

**This chapter is short, then again, all of my chapters are. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and mostly the interaction between Dexter and a very familiar Snowy, white owl. ;-)**

**Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see and don't worry, the story's barely begun yet, there's a lot of drama yet to unfold.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

**Raven White Fox - I take full responsibility for breaking your heart and I sincerely apologise. I got another review from a Guet saying that my short chapters are annoying, but I thank you for phrasing it better. I'll definitely work on it, starting with this chapter. Granted, it's not that much longer than my normal chapters, but I tried. I'm so glad you like the story :-) **

**Guest - Snape found out and had a talk with his students in chapter nine, thank you for your review. :-)**

**Kutiepie1 - Thank you so much for your ideas and your very detailed review, I love hearing your thoughts so if you have any more ideas, be sure to let me know. :-)  
**

**Kittyhell - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I agree that Harry and Draco would make great friends, if only they weren't so blinded by hatred.**

**DS2010 - Harry was surprised that Draco even cared about what happened to Dexter, there's another side to Draco that no one knows about. I don't like the house wars either. Thanks for your review!**

**I know that this chapter took forever, but hear me out. I was on holiday, then started college and I also tried my best to make the chapter longer. Not to mention writer's block!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, the plot will become clearer as the story goes on. Make sure to review, I love those! :-)**

**Absent**

It took an hour for Poppy Pomfrey to realise that Dexter was no longer in the hospital wing.

She wasn't overly concerned at first, students hated the hospital wing paired with her fussing and so obviously wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

It was after hearing that he hadn't showed up to any classes that she grew a little worried. If Dexter hadn't been up for attending his lessons, then wouldn't it have made more sense for him to have stayed in the hospital wing?

Maybe she was just overthinking things, she had a habit of doing that. Maybe he just went back to his common room to rest.

But a nagging voice in the back of the mind asked, 'Would he really be so eager to get back to the people who did this to him?'

The last straw was when Draco Malfoy came in to visit Dexter and looked genuinely surprised that he wasn't there anymore, which meant that Dexter wasn't in the Dungeons, hadn't shown up to his lessons, and wasn't in the hospital wing.

After a while of going over various scenarios in her head, Poppy floo called Dumbledore, who, of course, wasn't available, so she called Severus instead.

Poppy knew that Severus was quite protective of his snakes and so when she had called him, he immediately assumed that someone else was hurt, or maybe Dexter wasn't healing like he should have been.

"Missing? Are you positive you aren't just overthinking things Poppy?" Severus sighed as she explained the situation to him.

"I don't know what else to think of Severus! I told him I would be back within an hour and when I returned he was nowhere to be seen. Mr Malfoy came up to see him earlier and of course he wasn't here, nor was he in the Dungeons. He's been absent from all of his classes so the only other explanation is that he's either gotten lost somehow, or he's run away" after her final statement, she froze.

Run away? Could he have run away?

He wouldn't have done that.

Would he? Could he?

"I believe it would be best if we alerted the other Professors of the situation, perhaps he's been seen by one of them" Severus decided, hiding his concern behind his stoic expression.

Poppy nodded, brushing the imaginary dirt off of her apron.

"Right, right, yes. That would be best" she agreed, rushing over to the fireplace.

Severus took one last look around the hospital wing before striding out of the room.

* * *

"I think you should get rid of it" Hermione commented for what must have been the tenth time that day.

Harry simply rolled his eyes as he subconsciously tightened his hold on the little, worn book he'd been carrying around with him since finding it.

It had been by pure luck that he'd picked up the old book, mistaking it for an outdated textbook.

Ironically, he and Ron had both fought over who got the newer potions textbook and of course, Ron had won, but Harry was glad.

The book was filled to the brim with facts, instructions and a whole bunch of new methods and techniques he's never thought to use before.

Brewing would be a piece of cake from now on.

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't share his views, coupled with the fact that despite going by what the Half-Blood Prince's book had said rather that the textbook, Harry had still managed to brew the Draught of Living Death, he had also managed to brew it better than Hermione herself had, which had been a blow to her self-esteem.

At least, that's what Harry thought.

"You aren't jealous, are you Mione!" Ron said with a snigger, earning himself one of Hermione Granger's signature glares.

"I most certainly am not Ronald" she began, fiddling with the cuff of her robe sleeves. "I just think that using that book is cheating, not to mention dangerous."

Harry hitched his bag further up his shoulder, too stubborn to back down. He wasn't about to give up the book, not when there was so much to learn from it.

"That Slughorn guy definitely didn't think so. What happened to Snape anyway?" Harry commented as he finally slipped the book into his pocket.

Hermione noticed the subtle subject change and tried not to feel too annoyed. They'd come back to it again later.

"Maybe he got fired" Ron replied, sounding just a little too optimistic.

Harry snorted and the corners of Hermione's lips twitched, just barely.

"I doubt it. If he had been fired, the whole school would've been talking about it by now" Hermione said.

Harry couldn't help but agree. News travelled around Hogwarts faster that the Knight bus. And he would know.

Ron's shoulders slumped, and Harry grinned at his friend's downcast expression.

Ron narrowed his eyes at the other.

"I don't know what you're smiling for mate. He hates you the most."

Harry simply shrugged. He'd tell his friends about his first meeting with Slughorn eventually, but watching Ron squirm needlessly wasn't something he was about to pass up on.

"There might be an announcement at lunch. We'll most likely find out then" Hermione commented as they reached the great hall.

Upon taking their seats, the Headmaster, who had been strangely absent throughout the course of the week, stood and the hall quietened.

"For those of you who've had potions today, I'm sure you've noticed that Professor Snape is no longer teaching in that position" he began.

The hall buzzed with whispers and questions, which Dumbledore allowed for a few seconds before raising a hand to silence them once again.

"I would like to introduce Professor Slughorn, your new Potions Professor" the headmaster announced, gesturing towards said man, who stood with a hesitant and slightly awkward wave before retaking his seat.

The hall burst into applause and cheers… which turned into grumbles and outcry when the next part of the announcement was revealed.

"The defence against the dark arts position has been given entirely to Professor Snape…"

The boo's and whines drowned out whatever Dumbledore had said next. It was a good thing that Snape himself wasn't actually in the room at the time because if he was, there would be a lot of students in detention that evening.

"Well, there goes my favourite lesson" Harry commented idly, though, strangely enough, he didn't seem too bothered, much to his friend's surprise.

The students looked back up when Dumbledore began talking again.

"I ask that you all be on the look out for a student that was reported missing, early this morning…"

Harry looked up, he had a bad feeling about this.

"...yet to be discharged from the hospital wing…"

He made eye contact with Draco Malfoy, who was sat at the Slytherin table.

They were both thinking the same thing.

"...First year by the name, Dexter Anderson…"

Harry's eyes widened a fraction and was sure he saw Malfoy's do the same, though the Slytherin appeared slightly less surprised, as if he had known beforehand.

"That kid is everywhere" Ron commented, unhelpfully once Dumbledore had retaken his seat.

"Where do you think he's gone?"

Harry and Hermione both shrugged. They didn't have the slightest clue.

"Maybe he fell asleep in the common room or something" Harry said, sounding as if he didn't believe himself.

"That's one of the first places they would have checked," Hermione told him.

"What about a locator spell? They could find him easy!" Ron exclaimed suddenly.

"The Professor's aren't stupid Ron. I'm sure they've tried that already. It must not have worked" Hermione said.

Harry sat up, "what about the map then?" He suggested, keeping his voice down as to not draw any attention to them, which was a difficult feat considering the fact that he pretty much always had someone staring at him, whether it be Colin Creevey with awe and admiration, or Professor Snape with disdain.

"But if a locator spell couldn't find him, the map might not either. He may not even be in the castle anymore" Hermione said.

"He couldn't leave though, could he? There's the wards and everything" Ron piped up after swallowing a mouthful of his ham sandwich.

"The school's under a pretty tight lock down. I doubt he'd have been able to sneak out. I'll check the map anyway, just to be sure" Harry said as he stood, grabbing two cheese sandwiches as he went, even if he doubted he'd be able to eat them while knowing that the fragile, broken and battered little boy who'd already been through so much was now missing.

Part of him hoped that Dexter _had_ run away, at least then the boy wouldn't be in danger of being attacked once again.

"See you in charms then mate" Ron waved absentmindedly.

If Harry felt eyes on him as he left the hall that afternoon, he didn't turn to see who it was.

He had a pretty good idea already.

* * *

It must have been at least four or five hours now since he'd left the Hospital wing and ventured to the owlery.

There had been quite a few students who'd come up to send a letter, or to spend a little time with their owls between classes, all while Dexter sat huddled underneath the stone steps and behind a couple of crates.

He was honestly surprised he hadn't been found yet.

He knew that there were locating spells of sorts, his mother used them on him all the time when he had been a toddler so she could monitor what he was doing and keep him out of trouble.

It wasn't like he had the best hiding place either. If someone were to move one of the crates for any reason, he would be found, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

It was either the crates or inside one of the little square boxes inhabited by the owls, however, he had a feeling that the owls, no matter how friendly most of them seemed, wouldn't be very pleased with him invading their homes, so he made do with what he had.

His set up wasn't terrible. He had spread his robes out on the ground, bunching up one of the sleeves as a makeshift pillow. He didn't have anything he could have used for a blanket, which had been rather inconvenient as the owlery was rather draughty.

A downside to his rather spontaneous plan, was the fact that he had no food and no water. Granted, one of the owls, a small, tawny, barn owl, had dropped a dead mouse in front of him, which had been a kind gesture, but Dexter wasn't hungry enough to resort to such measures and he hoped that he never would be.

He would have to wait it out and perhaps he could find a way to sneak out, preferably at night, to gather some supplies.

Dexter made sure not to make a sound while there were students milling about. He couldn't shift, not even to rub at his bruises and cuts, nor could he sneeze, for fear he would be found and taken back to the Slytherin common room.

Once he was sure that he was alone, not counting the owls, he crept out of his hiding space and began looking for Otus.

His owl had no reason to have left. The owlery was already packed with food, his parents had their own owl and had no need of his.

Could someone have taken him?

Dexter wouldn't have been surprised.

What better way to get back at him for talking to Potter than to take his beloved familiar away from him.

Dexter considered using one of the school's owls to send his parents a letter, but was quick to shoot the idea down.

'The letter could be tracked' he thought to himself, mind ablaze with paranoia.

Even if he _had _decided to send his letter via mailing owl, he had left all of his things in the common room, having not had time to grab anything, including his mokeskin pouch which held all of his money, his parchment and his quill.

He couldn't exactly sneak back down to the dungeons to fetch them, not only out of fear but because he knew that he was bound to be spotted by someone, whether it be a student, or Professor Snape.

That was another thing. Professor Snape had been kind to him, visiting him in the hospital wing and making sure he was alright. It was all Dexter could do to remind himself that the man must have been faking, putting on an act to lure him into a false sense of security.

He'd read enough crime fiction and detective stories to know that there was almost always some sort of twist, a different side to a person that the reader never would have suspected. It was just like real life, only reality was a whole lot more complicated. It wasn't as if he could just flick ahead a couple pages and spoil the ending to find out who was good and who was bad.

Dexter walked quickly back over to his hideout, biting at his fingernails. He'd never done anything like this before. Well, not since that time he'd camped out in the attic with a tin of chocolate biscuits at the age of five, or the time he'd 'run away, only to return home twenty minutes later in time for tea when he was seven.

This was different. He didn't have the option to go home. Not when his parents weren't mailing him, not when he was 'in hiding,' not when he was all alone, with no one to turn to, not even his owl.

He looked up at the window ledge where the snowy white owl sat.

'Wonder who she belongs to' he thought.

The owl seemed rather protective of him, despite the fact that he had only met her a few hours ago.

Whenever the 'not-so-nice owls' tried to approach him, she would shoo them away with a large, white wing, or peck at them until they flew away, defeated.

Dexter couldn't help but long for a familiar as loyal as this one. While he cherished Otus, his grey, feathered familiar was rather distant, only really approaching him for food or pampering. Quite a spoilt owl really, but Dexter was just glad he had an owl to call his own.

"I know you have a name already, but I need to call you something other than 'she'" Dexter spoke to the bird suddenly.

The owl tilted her head at him, as if waiting for him to come up with something.

"I think you deserve something better that Snowy" Dexter began, smiling at the 'hoot' of agreement he received from the owl.

"Urm… how about… Alaska!" Dexter exclaimed, looking up at the owl for confirmation.

"It's like the snow plains. There's a place in america called Alaska, it snows there a lot, I think. It suits you."

The owl fluttered down from her perch and landed on Dexter's already outstretched arm.

It seemed as if she liked the name.

"I don't think I've ever met an owl friendly as you before. You must have a really nice owner" Dexter commented and the owl lightly nipped at a strand of his brown curls.

The owl, or 'Alaska,' flew back up to the widow as Dexter lay down on his robes, curling up into a tiny ball in an effort to warm himself up.

'Maybe coming to the owlery wasn't such a good idea' Dexter chastised himself as he shivered, a particularly large gust of wind sweeping through the widow, making his eyes water.

He looked up at the snowy, white owl once more.

'But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Alaska. Then I'd have been all alone for sure.'

Dexter allowed his eyes to slip shut.

Somehow, he felt safe, knowing that he had a friend to protect him. Even if that friend wasn't human.

* * *

"Does he know?" a tall, dark haired man asked as he poured himself a tall glass of firewhisky, his third that day.

"Not yet. And I plan to keep it that way, Dolohov" the other male, a brown haired man, replied with narrowed eyes.

Antonin Dolohov cocked a brow, the corner of his lips curling into a dark, smirk.

"For how long? He will be returning eventually, won't he? What do you think he'll do when he finds out that his mother-"

'**BANG!'**

"Not a word about my wife!" the other man snarled, refraining from rubbing at his stinging palm, which he had slammed against the table.

There was silence as Dolohov sipped casually at his beverage.

"My sincere apologies" Dolohov said eventually, though by the amusement dancing in his grey eyes, he didn't mean it at all.

"He will find out when I want him to. The boy isn't ready" the brown haired man explained in a near whisper.

Antonin tapped his slender fingers against the rim of his glass.

"If he isn't ready by now. He never will be" Antonin said with a blank expression.

"He will be. I'll see to it that he is" the other man replied, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I swear it."


End file.
